Niles to the Rescue
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a quick little N/CC one shot. I've been listening to way to much music lately...LOL Have a quick read and let me know what you think. Thanks - FoG


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot about coming to the rescue…aren't they all one way or another? LOL Read and review – FoG

**Niles to the Rescue**

Niles had just finished cleaning up from his dinner when CC burst through the front door to find him re-arranging his flower arrangement. "Where's Maxwell…it's an emergency."

"He took Fran and the children to the Shakespeare Festival in New Jersey. They won't be home until tomorrow night. Why?" Niles was actually concerned.

A gorgeous brunette wrapped in mink stepped into the doorway behind CC. "So, Babsy, where is this deliciously, handsome and wealthy English husband of yours?"

CC's eyes closed in a sign of defeat and she sighed when she heard. "Niles Brightmore, at your service, and who might you be?"

CC spun around on her heels. "Niles…well aren't you just the most charming thing I've ever laid eyes on." The brunette practically oozed at him.

"Niles," CC heard herself say. "This is my old school chum, Josie Farnsworth. I ran into her as I was coming out of the theatre this afternoon."

Niles smiled. "So this is the dinner date you called about. It's nice to meet you, Josie. May I take your coat…it's the butler's day off."

"I suppose, but do be careful, mink is so expensive." CC still stood in dead shock at the casual manner with which Niles slipped into his new character. After he hung Josie's coat in the closet he and CC escorted 'their' guest into the den.

"So, Niles…" Josie cooed, taking his arm as they walked. "What is it you do, exactly?"

Niles smiled. "Whatever I want, Josie, whatever I want. Isn't that right, Love?" Niles deposited Josie onto the sofa and dropped himself into the overstuffed chair opposite and extended his hand to CC.

"It comes with the territory, Josie. Niles doesn't have to work, so he does what he does best." CC planted herself on the arm of Niles' chair and managed not to flinch when he rested his hand on her thigh.

"Well, Love. I don't think we need to talk about what I do best." Niles winked and tossed out his most impish grin.

"Oh, Niles…you dog." Josie cooed again. "A piano…that must be for you, Niles, CC never could quite catch on if I remember."

CC stammered a little. "Uhm…"

Niles stood up. "It's alright, Love. Yes, I was a music major at Oxford. That's how CC and I met, isn't it Darling?" CC smiled at the ease with which Niles told his story.

"Play something, Niles. I just love to hear a man play the piano." Josie took his arm again.

Niles raised an eyebrow at CC. "What do you think, Love?" CC looked like a deer trapped in headlights. "Don't worry, I promise not to embarrass you." Niles winked at CC and reached out to her despite Josie still clinging to his arm.

CC took his hand. "You could never embarrass me, Darling." CC was calming down a bit since Niles seemed fairly well at ease and in control of their little charade, but she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. "What are you going to play?"

CC stood in the crook of the piano since Josie had planted herself on the bench next to Niles. "Well, let me think." Niles looked up at 'his wife'. "How about the first song we danced to?" Do you remember, Love?" Niles eyes locked with CC's as his fingers started dancing across the keys.

CC smiled and she thought to herself. _"Max and Sara's wedding. The second time I ever saw you. How could I forget…we didn't just dance…you sang…it was…"_ His rich baritone rang out.

"When I fall in love it will be forever;  
Or I'll never fall in love.  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before its begun.  
And too many moonlight kisses,  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.

When I give my heart it will be completely;  
Or I'll never give my heart.  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too,  
Is when I fall in love with you.

Niles played through the first two lines in silence gazing at 'his wife'.

"And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too,  
Is when I fall in love with you."*

CC's eyes were misty. _"He remembered?"_ She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch.

Josie nearly whispered in Niles' ear. "That was beautiful, Niles."

"Thank you, Josie." Niles stood and moved from the piano away from Josie. "Tell me, where's your husband?" Niles looked at her expectantly. He'd heard CC talk about Josephine Templeton Farnsworth.

If CC did it, Josie had to do it better. When CC was accepted into Bryn Mawr a year early on full scholarship, Josie had to do it too. It was rumored that her parents had more to do with that accomplishment than Josie, but it didn't matter in the public eye. When CC was accepted for the study abroad program her junior year at Bryn Mawr, Josie had to do it too. When CC was dating Josie always dated the richer boy, the better looking boy, the better 'catch'. Not because she was the better girl, but the easier conquest. CC finally decided that the problem was Josie's and went about living her life.

CC was an accomplished woman in her own right, married or not. But that was the 'deal breaker' with Josie. _"Ohh, poor Babsy…not married yet and not getting any younger." _This time it just drove CC over the edge and she'd made up some lavish story about being married to a wealthy English aristocrat knowing that Max would help her finally put Josie in her place.

"Oh, Michael couldn't make this trip. He's working on a big case up in Boston." Josie sat back down on the sofa. "He's an attorney, you know."

CC noticed that look on Josie's face. "Josie, would you care for a drink?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, Babsy. Could I have a scotch neat?" Josie asked politely not noticing the glance that Niles and CC exchanged.

"So, Michael is an attorney? Impressive." Niles tossed out as he wrapped his hands around CC's waist after she handed Josie her drink.

"Niles…we have company…behave yourself." CC lightly smacked his hand.

Niles laughed. "I'm sorry, Love. Would you like a drink?" Niles offered and poured a mineral water with lime.

"I'd love a mineral water with a twist of lime, please." CC turned to look at him and he handed her the drink. CC frowned and he smirked. "Thank you, Darling."

Niles returned to the bar and poured himself a mineral water with lime and he and CC resumed their seats in the overstuffed chair. "So, Babsy, why do you continue to work if it's not necessary? I can't imagine any reason to leave this man alone all day."

"I just love the theatre, so after Niles and I married I kept working with Max. I don't do as much now though, but Max is out of town." CC offered.

"So, how exactly did you two meet?" Josie asked.

"Well, it's a long story…" CC was suddenly bashful at trying to come up with a convincing story.

Josie recognized CC's hesitancy and pounced. "Well, if you can't remember where you first met your husband, I won't force you." Josie cackled.

CC sighed and thought, _"Oh well…here goes."_ "I was studying abroad…at Oxford, junior year. You remember Josie, you were there…where did you go again?" CC was going to get in a dig no matter what.

Josie sighed. "I was at Williams College."

"Right, Williams. Anyway, while I was at Oxford, Niles did an alumni concert. He stepped out on that stage in his tuxedo and took his place by the piano. I was taken with him…his voice right away. I spoke to him briefly afterward and that was it. We didn't meet again until much later, at my friend Sara's wedding." CC felt Niles give her leg a little squeeze.

CC stood and crossed to the bar to get another mineral water. "So you were taken with him but I guess he wasn't as taken with you?" Josie laughed lightly at her own joke.

"Quite the contrary, Josie," Niles started casually and making CC spin around to face him. "I noticed CC in the audience the minute I took the stage. She was sitting the sixth or seventh row right in the middle. She had her hair pulled up in a loose pony tail, it was longer then, and she'd dyed it auburn for some reason. She was wearing a royal blue blazer over a cream colored turtleneck. I didn't see the matching skirt until she came up to speak with me after the concert. But mostly I noticed her eyes and how the blue of the blazer made them all the more beautiful."

"Niles…" CC whispered actually choked up.

"I also noticed she was sitting with a young man who seemed rather attentive, so I assumed that she was with him." Niles noticed CC looking at him and he winked at her.

"You remember?" CC asked as she returned to the arm of his chair.

Niles smiled up at her. "Of course, Love."

Josie sat forward on the sofa. "Well, if I'm going to make the drive back to Hartford, I should probably leave before it gets too late."

"Are you sure?" CC heard the words and her brain begged her mouth to stop.

Josie smiled falsely. "Oh, yes…I don't want to leave Michael alone too long."

"Well if you're sure." Niles and CC stood. "It was just lovely seeing you again, Josie."

Niles helped Josie into her coat. "I'm glad I finally got to meet the famous Josie Farnsworth."

"You're a very lucky woman, CC." Josie seemed genuine for the first time CC could ever remember.

CC looked over Josie's shoulder at Niles. "Yes I am, Josie…yes I am." They gave each other a polite hug and Niles slipped his arm around CC's waist as they stood in the doorway at waved as Josie pulled away.

They went into the mansion and Niles turned to lock the front door. "Everything you've ever said about that woman is absolutely true." Niles offered.

No sooner had Niles closed the door and turned around that he found himself pulled into CC's arms for a hug. "Thank you, Niles." He hugged her in return.

"It was actually fun." Niles pulled back but kept his arms around her.

CC smiled at his lingering embrace. "You were really very convincing."

"Oh…that part was easy." Niles boyish grin spread across his face. "You're so beautiful, CC."

CC smiled softly at him. "Niles…we're alone now, you don't have to sell it to me."

"You're the only one I have to sell it too." Niles dropped his arms and moved toward the den again.

CC knew she'd hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry, Niles…I didn't mean…"

"No, you're quite right, CC." Niles turned. "What is there to sell? That I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on you? No, that's not something I could ever forget. Or that I remember the first song we ever danced to? Or the way you looked in the lavender maid of honor gown that Sara let you chose yourself so you'd be happy wearing it. Or the scent of lilacs you wore that night that lingered on my tuxedo just from holding you in my arms. Why should I try to sell it? What's the point…?"

"Niles…" CC stepped slowly toward him. "You don't have to sell it, anymore than I do. You think I don't remember the way it felt to have you watching me while you sang at that concert. Or the warmth of your breath on my neck as you sang to me while we danced at Max and Sara's wedding? Or the way that silly curl at the back of your neck refused to lay flat the whole evening. Or how I still have the cufflink you thought you lost when we were tying the cans to the back of the limo. You don't need to sell it, Niles. I'm sold."

Niles stepped forward and reached his hand out for her to take. "May I have this dance?"

"Niles…there's no music." CC laughed lightly.

Niles took her in his arms. "With you…there's always music." He started leading CC around the den as he sang to her this time a new song.

"I'll be loving you always.  
With a love that's true always.  
When the things you've planned,  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always.

Always.

Days may not be fair always.  
That's when I'll be there always.  
Not for just an hour.  
Not for just a day.  
Not for just a year.  
But always.

I'll be loving you, oh always  
With a love that's true always.  
When the things you've planned,  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always.

Always.

Days may not be fair always.  
That's when I'll be there always.  
Not for just an hour.  
Not for just a day.  
Not for just a year.  
But always.

Not for just an hour.  
Not for just a day.  
Not for just a year.  
But always."**

When I Fall in Love – Victor Young and Edward Heyman*

Always – Irving Berlin**


End file.
